


IFW - Injury

by Ryujinxx



Series: Infidget Week 2020 [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bleeding, Blood, Blood and Injury, Burst go boom boom, Explosion, M/M, Mechanical Malfunction, Silver freaking out, Silver is a friend to both canines, The boys test out 'ultimate' wispons and find out that a Burst Wispon without the Wisp is bad idea, minor gore, my shitty portrayal of Sonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryujinxx/pseuds/Ryujinxx
Summary: Silver asks the two to test out the limits of the wispons, made by Tails with the highest levels of precaution. The love-dogs agree and decide to have a bit of fun with the Hover and Burst wispons. Disaster breaks the fun as a malfunction occurs...
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Infidget - Relationship
Series: Infidget Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905760
Kudos: 6





	IFW - Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4 babyyy, Prompt 3 is also a fusion with the Recovery of Prompt 4, this is just Injury. And Injury does happen   
> also say hello to the only time I've written Sonic was 8 years ago and my inexperience with Sonic shows greatly.   
> oof.

Three weeks before… 

Silver perks up as Aki drags the jackal along to the wispon testing grounds, a massive field out in the lands of Green Hill, he’s surprised that the jackal had willingly come along to test out the ‘Ultimate’ Versions of all the Wispons, as much as Drill and Lightning both canines were used to using, it was time to test out Cube, Asteroid, Burst and Hover. And would seem that both canines would be taking two of them to test out, but Silver stops the two of them. “I’m really glad you two decided to come and test out these versions of the wispons. You can take a break whenever you want.” Which startles the Jackal at first, but Aki is able to shush them up with a peck on the cheek. Silver walks away for the time being to let the two of them be for their first set of tests, which goes very well. 

Aki and Ryoku taking turns outright flying through the skies with Hover at amazing speeds, hell, in the Jackal’s eyes, such a speed could match their lightning wispon, but the description that the grey hedgehog left for the two jackals that was most exciting was Cube, it’s ability to create blocks around them as they walked, and the cubes in general were a lot more sturdy than the original versions. Asteroid went as well as they thought it was going to go, the range of the magnet was a lot more powerful, but it was best to not test it on the destructive purposes of it—especially since they were in a large wide open field—where nothing could be destroyed, well..except for the floating grapple hooks that Aki would grapple from, but that wasn’t really the best idea in the end. 

In the end, it just left the final tests for Hover, and for the jackal to take on Burst, they chuckled as he watched the Hover wispon take his boyfriend to the skies. It seems like this burst wispon will allow its ability to be used without the wisp, which, in hindsight sounded really nice, without the wisp for experienced users it would mean better efficiency on the field. Ryoku knows how to use it pretty well, and..nothing would go wrong, right? Ryoku takes a moment to put the wispon on his hand, strapping it on and taking a deep breath, reading up on what does what, the jackal waves as he finally takes, well..kind of flight? 

Burst takes its shape as he bounces up to the same level that the wolf is with the Hover wispon, but all the Jackal does out of being a show off, is lift himself higher into the air, his rocket shoes helping the jackal stabilize himself in the air. The whirling of the mechanical burst turned to worst, sparks flying as the Jackal had been using it to its limits, although, Hover was even louder, so Gadget hadn’t heard or seen anything until there was a loud explosion in the sky, bits and pieces of the burst wispon cutting into his flesh, the flames of the wispon singe his fur, and as soon as he had full control, he had zero control, several meters in the sky. 

Aki notices finally what’s going on as he watches blood drip from the other canine as he fell from the sky. They didn’t even see to be moving, that sort of panic made him descent to the ground with hover, even dropping himself from the Hover Wispon about ten feet from the ground, any time the wolf could have to catch the Jackal. Almost hyperventilating as they broke into a sprint, sliding as he watches the jackal fall into his arms, knocking the wolf down by pure impact onto the ground. “S-Silver! Bring a medkit, B-Burst exploded!” He screams into the comms, utter fear beating from his very being. Ryoku was completely unconscious, his fur burnt in large chunks, and a large chuck of metal lodged in his lower stomach. 

Silver in the meantime, as well as Tails, Sonic—even Chaotix, who were all in the same location having a lovely conversation, had all watched Silver’s facial expression turn into fear, Sonic isn’t even able to ask what’s wrong before the grey hedgehog flies off, holding a medkit. What went wrong?! Tails had taken every single precaution possible, why did Burst actually explode on them?! It didn’t matter, he’d ask Tails later, but, now? Now was getting to the two canines, hell, the grey hedgehog was such in a panicked mode, he’d forgotten that he could float faster than he ran, once they had realized, the blue blur had grabbed the medkit from the out of breath grey hedgehog, and zoomed off in the direction fo the two canine. 

Silver a few moments later had begun running after Sonic, now floating. Maybe it wasn’t best to run off without thinking about the situation, but of course the blue hedgehog was going to get there faster than he ever could..did he even know where he was going? He’ll just have to meet up with the group to find out if Sonic knew exactly where to go. Maybe he heard their Wolf bud’s tone through the comm system? Whatever it was, Silver just had to get over there to meet up as soon as he possibly could. With that, it wouldn’t take Sonic long to begin smelling burning rubber and metal, it was something he knew from Tails’ time wielding his inventions together, you know, things he never could pick up on but fascinated him to no end? Exactly. 

Aki stares out as the wind ripples around them, a blue streak freezing in his tracks as they stare off at Ryoku, who, above all the cuts from metal, with the burns on his chest—had a nasty gash in his lower stomach, a sharp piece of the busted Burst wispon lodged right in there. Thankfully the gash wasn’t too large, it was actually fairly small, versus what the Wolf had panicked about only a couple of minutes ago. What made all of this so much worse was that the Jackal wasn’t conscious, breathing, but unconscious. It still drove the wolf to tears, the bloodied-matted fur, his short bursts of breathing, all of it made him wish he took Burst instead of the jackal, the blue hedgehog standing there in utter shock until Aki clears his head. “Hey—toss the medkit—and stop..stop just standing there.” 

“S-Sorry. I’m just surprised Tails’ modified wispon did this even after the mountain of tests we did with it!” Sonic laughs nervously, tossing the medkit down as it opens upon impact, having undone the latches. Didn’t matter, nothing fell out, that didn’t matter either, all that mattered was saving the jackal. Aki went to work on the gash, not even caring about the lack of anesthetic. Seeing them seize up made him work quick but cautiously, he’d stitched up their wounds before, and he’ll do it again. Aki lets out a sigh as he pulls out the small piece of sharp metal from their wound, pouring disinfectant all over it, padding it with fabric as he lifts them up slightly. It doesn’t take long for Silver to see that Sonic had, indeed known where he was going. 

“Is..he going to be alright, here, let me help you.” Silver interjects right before Sonic speaks out, slightly lifting up the Jackal so the Wolf can comfortably and quickly continue working on his partner’s wounds. That’s all the Wolf needed to begin wrapping gauze tightly around their abdomen. Sonic for once is heavily nervous about what he’s going to tell Tails. None of them would’ve imagined for this to happen—and yet, by some sheer chance, the worst did happen. An explosion while the wispon was in usage. He’d tap his foot in anticipation, some sort of soothing rhythm that stopped him from letting those nerves get the best of him. Maybe it’s best to see how it happened before scolding his lil’ buddy that his modified wispon exploded on the jackal while in use. 

It wasn’t hard to get all the small cuts cleaned up and bandaged, but for now, the singed fur was going to have to stay. There’s a sigh as he wraps one last layer of gauze around his stomach gash. There will have to be stitching later, for now, he has to stop the bleeding—and get them back to Resistance HQ’s infirmary. “Sonic—think you can get him to Resistance HQ in record time?” Silver clocks in once more before the hedgehog nods, the grey hedgehog placing the unconscious jackal in their arms. Without a moment to say goodbye, the blue blur dashes off. Leaving Silver and Aki to clean up the medical supplies and the rest of the debris. They’re quiet for a time being until the Wolf breaks down sobbing. “D-Damnit…Damn it all! Why’d it have to happen?!” This catches Silver off guard as he watches the Wolf devolve into loud sobs. 

As a friend to the wolf, he pulls them into and embrace, letting the wolf sob into their chest tuft, he didn’t like that blood was staining his back fur from the wolf’s gloves being dirtied with it, but, that didn’t matter. What mattered was Sonic getting them back to HQ, and doing everything in their power to help them out. “I don’t know. None of us know, Aki. We just have to get back to HQ. Alright? I’ll carry all the stuff back, just, walk with me.” Silver rubbed their back with their hand, before standing up, picking up the debris and other working wispons with his telekinesis. Allowing the wolf to put away the unused medical supplies into the med-kit, also standing up, wiping the tears from his face, well what wasn’t already stained into his fur. “Y-Yeah..let’s get back.” He chokes out, picking up the medkit as he begins walking alongside. 

I hope he’s alright…

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the Cliffhanger! The story will almost immediately continue in Prompt 5!


End file.
